Know Your Stars
by SilencedDignity
Summary: Have you ever seen the "know your stars" segment on 'All That? If you have then this fan fiction should be quite amusing. What happens when the Yu Yu Hakusho cast has to deal with the "Know Your Stars Guy" and who is he anyway?
1. Know Your Stars

Know Your Stars..

I got the idea for this fic when I was watching "All That" on 'teen nick'.

Every episode there is about a two-minute skit where one of the stars of the show sit in a chair on the stage while blue lighting moves around them and someone, we never quite find out who; starts to speak in a low announcer voice saying "Know your stars.. know your stars" and then he announces strange phrases and false facts about the cast members. The cast member usually is quite disturbed, embarrassed, and wondering who this guy is. One episode is even dedicated entirely to "The Know Your Stars Guy" as he goes by. All the cast members try to find the "Know Your Stars Guy" and when they finally do find the studio he is recording his voice in they "attempt", attempt the key word here to break down the door. Finally they do but everyone is scared of the "Know Your Stars Guy" and so only one of them goes inside and ends up getting their butt kicked by the "Know Your Stars Guy"…

But what would happen if the Yu Yu Hakusho cast were the ones getting the facts told about? This should be good.

Eva: Hello and welcome to my fic! This is my first fan fiction I actually published, but not quite the first one I wrote. My first fic is pretty long, but I'm almost done with the first chapter so be sure to keep checking back for that story and the continuing chapter from this story!

Yusuke: Blah Blah Blah. Just get on with it already!

Eva: umm.. sorry Hiei will you please say the disclaimer?

Hiei: mumble Eva doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, All That, My Little Pony, or any of the other things mentioned in this fic.

Eva: Thank you Hiei, now on with the story!

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Yusuke Urameshi**.."

"**He Got An A on his last Biology Test**.."

Hey! I did not get an A on my biology test!..I got a C- thank you very much. Besides Biology is the only class I have that give multiple-choice answers. That way I have a better chance."

"**Yusuke Urameshi**.."

"**He secretly holds sewing meetings in his basement.." **

What the hell?! I do not hold sewing meetings in my basement!! I don't even know how to sew!!

"**Sure you don't**.."

Who is this anyway!?

"**Yusuke Urameshi**.."

"**He can stuff 12 lemons up his nose…**"

WHAT!?!?! Ok look buddy, you have one sick mind to tell false information like this to people..I don't think anyone can stuff 12 lemons up their nose!!!...except mabey Kuwabara…So there!!

Camera starts to fade away from stage

"**Now you know Yusuke Urameshi.**."

They do not know me!! I don't hold sewing meetings in my basement, or stuff lemons up my nose, and I have never gotten an A!!! Hey get back here!! I'll find out who you are and then you'll be sorry!!

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"GAH!! Whos there! Its those ghosts again!"

"**Kazuma Kuwabara**.."

"ahh! How do you know my name!?!"

"**He keeps an African Gazelle as a pet…"**

I do not keep an African Gazelle as a pet!! But I do have a kitty

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Kazuma Kuwabara**.."

"**Watches "My Little Pony" while his friends are not looking..**"

"Huh!?! I do not watch my little pony! I've never even seen that show!! Besides isn't it from the 80's or somethin?"

"**It is..but that's why you have it on dvd isn't it?**"

"What the heck is your problem!? I just said I've never even seen that show before! Why would I have it on dvd!?"

"**I don't know. Maybe you should watch it sometime. Considering you have it on dvd**."

Grr....

"**Kazuma Kuwabara**.."

"**Once tried to balance his refrigerator on his nose**…"

WHHAATT!?!?! I've never balanced my refrigerator on my nose!..he he. Ok there was this one time..But it was just to see if it was possible!

"**And did you succeed?**"

"No."

"**Then try try again**."

"GRR!! Ok just go away!! .. wait.. where are you!?!

Camera starts to fade away from stage

"**Now you know Kazuma Kuwabara..**."

"They do not know me! I don't do any of that stupid stuff!!"

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Hiei..**"

"hn."

"**He loves pink fluffy bunnies..**"

"Do I look like someone who would love pink fluffy bunnies?"

"**Yes.**"

" -- stupid nigen. I hate pink and bunnies. So there."

"**Sure you do**."

"baka."

"**I know you are but what am I!**"

"a baka.. Who is this anyway?"

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Hiei..**"

"**He started World War II**."

"As much as I hate the human race I did not start World War II. I wasn't even living in the human world when this war was going on."

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Hiei..**"

"**He once climbed Mt. Everest and died**."

"If I died why would I be sitting here right now?, and I have never climbed that mountain or any other mountain for that matter."

Camera starts to fade away from stage

"**Now you know Hiei..**."

"They do NOT know me. This stupid information is not true. Who is this!? I will find out who this is and then you will die!!"

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Kurama..**"

"umm..hello? who's there?"

"**He once stole a Christmas tree from an orphanage**."

"I have never stolen a Christmas tree from an orphanage. That very thought offends me.."

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Kurama..**"

"**He butters his pants every morning**."

"what!?! o.O I have never buttered my pants!? Why would someone even do that? Your supposed to butter toast, not pants.."

"**And we thought you were the smart one**…"

"Hey! I am very smart thank you."

"**Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars**.."

"**Kurama..**"

"**He secretly wears dresses and makeup when in his house.**."

"WHAT!?! Ok. I do not. I repeat do not wear dresses."

"**But you do wear makeup**."

"I don't wear makeup either!! Really, who is this!?"

Camera starts to fade away from stage

"**Now you know Kurama..**."

"They most definitely do not know me.. I mean Its common sense that I don't butter my pants or steal Christmas trees or wear dresses and makeup! If I buttered my pants wouldn't they be all covered in butter!? Wait! Come back! Im not done telling these people the truth! Get back here!!

**To Be Continued…**

Eva: Well what did ya think?

Hiei: I think we should that "know your stars guy" and make him pay.

Yusuke: Yea, who is that guy anyways?

Eva: We get to find out next chapter!

Kurama: Please review!


	2. The Mystery Behind The Microphone

**Know Your Stars**.. _Chapter II "Stars Meeting"_

Eva: Well hello again, I've decided to continue this story before publishing another story. It just makes sense.

Yusuke: Nothing makes sense in this story..--U

Eva: Sure it does! And now you guys get to hold a meeting to find the "know your stars guy"! Doesn't that sound fun?

Hiei: No.

Eva: Yea your right. :sigh: just say the disclaimer, while I think of more stories..

Hiei: Why do I always have to say the disclaimer?

Eva: because it's your job!

Hiei: fine. Eva doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, All That, Know Your Stars..or pretty much anything..

Eva: I do own the Yu Yu Hakusho manga volume #1!

All: Anime Fall

Eva: Now to the story! D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their conversations with the "Know Your Stars Guy" our hero's decide to have a meeting in order to find this guy. Joining them are Botan and Yukina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On The 'All That' stage..**

Botan: So, I'm here because your going to tell me that some guy has tricked you into joining a t.v. show and now he is telling false information about you to the viewers of the show and you are all p.o.'ed about that and Hiei wants to kill him?

All: nod

Botan: oh ok.

Yusuke: Yea and whoever he is he knows all of our names!

Kurama: (sarcastically) gasp!

Yusuke: really! He said that I hold sewing meetings in my basement!!

Hiei: and do you?

Yusuke: NO!!

Kuwabara: He said that I watch my little pony!!  
All except Kuwabara: o.O

Kuwabara: Which I don't!!

Botan: The point is, we should find out who this guy is..

All: yea.

Botan: But How?

All: thinking pose

Kuwabara: (light bulb image) Hey I got it!

Hiei: (sarcastically) here we go  
All: what?  
Kuwabara: We can trick him into telling us where he is!

Kurama: That might work, but I think the "know your stars guy" is smarter than that.

Yusuke: Yea, he would probably see what we were trying to do and then trick us into going to some remote island or something.

All: laugh

Eva: Or you could just follow this map!

Yusuke: gah! Where did you come from!?!

Eva: I have the power of the author I can come into this story at any point and time I want.

All: o.O

Yusuke: oh.

Eva: This map can help you find the know your stars guy, Bye! see you at the end of the chapter!

.:Eva goes poof and disappears:.

Kurama: Ok, that was strange.

Botan: But at least now we have a map!

Yusuke: hmm…it says

**Take the stairs down to the main hallway. **

Botan: ok, so lets go!

.:All walk to the main hallway:.

Hiei: Now what does it say?

Yusuke: **Go to room 34 and enter the main stars room. **

All: k

.:All enter room 34:.

Yusuke: Alright where is this guy anyway?, the author is sending us on a wild goose chase..**Go out back door to find "Know Your Stars Guy's" trailer** …oh. nevermind.

All:

Botan: I think we sould all go in and surprise attack!

Kuwabara: I don't know that guy sounded kinda mean..

All: Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: fine! But I warned you guys.

Botan: hum..the "know your stars guy" is pretty secretive to host his show from a small trailer like this in the parking lot.

Yusuke: well I would be too if everyone I insulted was trying to hunt me down.

Botan: that's not what I meant.

"**Know Your Stars Know Your Stars…"**

Kuwabara: GAH! Its him!! Run awwaayyy!!

Yusuke: Kuwabara! We are not running away!

Kurama: Theres nothing to be afraid of it's only the loudspeaker not him in person.

Kuwabara: oh

"**Yusuke Urameshi" **

"**He quit his job as a spirit detective to join a group of monks in the middle east." **

Yusuke: Ok, we all know that's not true and were here to put an end to all your stupid phrases.

"**But monks are peace full Yusuke.." **

Yusuke: that's it. I'm breaking in!!..

Kurama: Yusuke keep calm. The know your stars guy is sure to reveal who he is if we just wait and keep questioning him.

Yusuke: But I wanna know who that jerk is now!!

All: sigh

"**Kazuma Kuwabara…"**

"**He can ride a broom stick out a 200 story window." **

Kuwabara:..wow 200 stories..thats amazing..HEY! WAIT! I cant ride broom sticks I'm not a witch or somethin! Or Botan!

Botan: Hey!

Yusuke: You ride an oar, its similar.

Kuwabara: yea!

"**Hiei.."**

Hiei: mumble stupid mumble know your stars guy

"**Is secretly in the band "Good Charlotte""**

Hiei: We all know that I am not in some stupid human band.

"**Life Styles Of The Rich And Famous- eh Hiei?" **

Hiei: I just said I am not in any stupid band!!

"**We just got information that Hiei is secretly going undercover as Joel" **

Hiei: I am not going undercover as anyone! I'm being individual!!

"**(singing) _If you want me to wait, I will wait for you. If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through!" _**

Hiei: That's it. We can kill him now Yusuke.

"**Kurama"**

Kurama: EEEP O.O

"**he he, still buttering your pants and stealing Christmas trees Kurama?"**

Kurama: I have never buttered my pants or stolen a christmas tree.

"**You know Kurama your right."**

Kurama: thank goodness someone agrees with me.

"**You butter your dress."**

Kurama: O.O WHATT!?!?! Its NOT a dress!! Its traditional Japanese clothing!!

"**yea. It's a dress." **

Kurama: TRADITIONAL JAPANESE CLOTHING!!

Yusuke: wow, and we all thought Kurama was the calmest one.

"**Sure, and I suppose Hiei butters his dress too?"**

Hiei: CAPE!!

Kurama: Traditional Japanese Clothing and Cape!!

"**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.."**

Kuwabara: So how are we supposed to get into this trailer thingy?

Yusuke: Well I suggest we break down the door.

Hiei: I have a better idea. .: Slashes door with sword and door breaks in two:.

All: o.o wow nice shot

Botan: So who will be brave and go face the know your stars guy?

Kuwabara: I KAZUMA KUWABARA, WILL BE BRAVE AND SAVE YOU ALL!! ESPECIALLY YUKINA MY LOVE!!

Hiei: glares at Kuwabara

Yukina: um..thanks?

Kuwabara: NOW ONWARD TO SAVE THE DAY!

Hiei: this should be good.

Kuwabara: runs off into dark trailer

**3 seconds later..**

Kurama: Kuwabara! Just tell us where your hurt!!

Kuwabara: owie owie everywhere!! owie! The pain!! Owie cruel world!! Go on without me!!

Hiei: you idiot. You ran in there with no plan at all and then two seconds later got beaten up by the know your stars guy!

Kuwabara: OWIE!!

Hiei: Your a disgrace to all your kind.

Botan: We need another plan..

Yusuke: That's, it I'm goin in! (mission impossible music plays in the background)

Botan: uh…Good luck!

Kuwabara: Hey! You guys didn't wish me good luck!

Hiei: We are asking for luck, not miracles.

Kuwabara: grr…owie..

Yusuke: (comes walking out holding Jr. Koenma by the back of his shirt collar)

Yusuke: Ahem.

Koenma: (holding microphone) err..he he..hiya guys..um..this isn't what it looks like!!

Botan: Koenma!! Are you behind this!?!

Koenma: um..er…um..

Kurama: You were the one who said I buttered my pants!! How dare you!!

Koenma: umm..guys.. cant we just talk this out over a nice cup of demon coffe..um..or something..

All: no. --

Botan: your father is going to give you so many spankings when he hears about this!

Yusuke: ohhh!! Your in trouble!!

All: Yusuke don't do that -.-

Yusuke: sorry

Koenma: PLEASE PLEASE!! DON'T TELL MY DADDY! PLEASE PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!!

Hiei: anything?

Kurama: Well, then there may be another way..

Yusuke:?

Yukina: ?

Botan:?

Kuwabara:?????????????

Koenma: o.o

**Later That Night On The "All That" Show**

(all that music playing in the background)

Everyone: Its Alllllllll THAT! Yea!!

Yusuke: Hello and welcome to all that. Tonight's show will mainly feature "Know Your Stars"

Everyone: YAYYY!!!

Yusuke: we thought you would say that. So now here's "Know Your Stars"!!

Everyone: w00t w00t!!

**In The Trailor In The Parking Lot**

Botan: So we all get to take turns making fun of Koenma on tonights 30minute segment of "Know Your Stars" clear?

Hiei, Kurama ,Yukina, Kuwabara: nod

**Back on "All That"**

"**Know Your Stars Know Your Stars.."**

"**Koenma"**

Koenma: o.o

"**Is secretly going out with pop-princess Jessica Simpson" **

Koenma: am not!!

"**Are too."**

Koenma: AM NOT!!

"**ARE TOO!"**

Koenma: AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!

"**ARE TOO ARE TOO ARE TOO!!"**

Koenma: AM NOT!! And isn't she married?

"**Who cares?" **

Crowd: Erupts in fit of laughter

"**Know Your Stars Know Your Stars.."**

"**Koenma"**

"**Keeps a dead moose named** **Mr.huggy-kins** (ha ha knd D) **under his desk to hug in his spare time.."**

Crowd: fall out of their seats in laughter

Koenma: Now we all know that's not true.

"**But _they_ don't know now do they?"**

Crowd: Crying because of laughter

"**Know Your Stars Know Your Stars.."**

"**Koenma"**

"**Was secretly In the band "Black Sabbath" before he got too annoyed with Ozzy Ozbourne and quit." **

Koenma: ha ha! That would be funny..But that's not true either.

"**Sure it isn't."**

Crowd: literally dieing of laughter

"**Know Your Stars Know Your Stars.."**

"**Koenma"**

"**He puts butter and jam on his pants every morning.."**

Crowd: is laughing so hard they had to call an ambulance to pick up some people.

Kurama: laughing hysterically

Koenma: (sarcastically) oh yea, we completely don't know who said that

Kurama: Get it!?! Butter AND jam!! LOL!!

Crowd: O.O

Kurama: :sigh: never mind. I don't even know why I bother.

King Enma: KO-EN-MA!!

Crowd: EEEP!!

Yusuke: um..Mr. King Enma Sir. Were live. On the air..RIGHT NOW!!

King Enma: I know, how else would I have found out what my son did to you poor kids.

Yusuke: umm yea

King Enma: I LOVE this show! xXx Does Peace Sign thingy at camera xXx Hi mom!

Crowd: O.O um..YAYY!!!!

Yusuke: AND THAT'S—

Crowd: ALLL THAT!! YAYY!!! WOO!!

Yusuke: Stay tuned to see more "Know Your Stars"!!

Crowd: YEAHH!!! GO ALL THAT!! WOOT!!

END

_ Credits comeing soon…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva: HA HA! That was awsom!

Hiei: That was actually better than I thought it would be.

Yusuke: Yea good job!

Kurama: and there will be credits soon too!

Eva: yup! As soon as I can go on the computer for a while to type, so till then ja ne! .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Credits and Bloopers!

This is my only fic that I will have credits for. My sad attempt to make funny credits just because

I used so many pop-culture jokes in my story. So here they are. All the credits with some humor

Too .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Credits followed by Bloopers and Outtakes! ._

"Know Your Stars"

Written By EvaMarieCurran /center 

**_Dedicated To_:**

_Anyone who is reading this and actually having a good time ._

**_Inspired By_**:

"_All That's_" "Know Your Stars" All That comes on Teen Nick at 9:00 p.m. on Saturdays. Watch "All That"

On Nick at 9:00 p.m. and then switch to Cartoon Network when the show is over at 9:30 p.m. to watch

Yu Yu Hakusho!! He he that's what I do every Saturday .

_**Disclaimer**_

Eva: I own nothing. Except the Yu Yu Hakusho volume manga #1!

All: Anime Fall (again)

Yusuke: We know that already!!

Eva: I know I just like to keep saying that . The following are the respective owners of some

Sources I used.

_Mr.Huggykins_- Mr. Huggykins and all relative charecters are copyright to Mr. Warbuton and codename:Kids Next Door on Cartoon Network.

_Jessica Simpsion_- umm..shes copyright to..umm..herself? o.O

_My Little Pony_- My Little Pony and all relative logo are copyrighted to Hasbro Toys.

Did I leave anyone out? o.o Well just remember I own nothing. Hey at least I "try" to give credit right? nn

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eva: Now The fun part! Bloopers!

Yusuke: great. --U

Kuwabara: You better not make us look stupid!

Eva: I'll try

Yusuke: Whats that supposed to mean?!

Eva: Well I'll try not to type stuff on my magic computer if you guys promise to act smarter like Hiei and

Kurama.

Kuwabara: Hey! We are smart!

Yusuke: Magic Computer? Whats she talking about?

Kuwabara: ::shrugs::

Eva: and now to the bloopers! .

Yusuke: do ya have to be all happy like that?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scene: "_Know Your Stars" Yusuke_

"**Know Your Stars Know Your Stars"**

"**Yusuke"**

"**He secretly holds sewing meetings in his basement.." **

Yusuke: What!! I do not hold sewing meetings in my basement!! Ha ha. I bet Grandma does.

Botan: (reading) that's not in the script..

Genkai: I heard that you moron!!

Yusuke: EEEP! O.O

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scene: "_Know Your Stars" Kuwabara_

"Know Your Stars Know Your Stars" 

"**Kazuma Kuwabara"**

"**He keeps spaghetti in his pants.."**

Kuwabara: Really? (looks in pants) Hey! Theres no spaghetti in my pants!!

"No really --U" "Know Your Stars Know Your Stars" 

"**Kazuma Kuwabara"**

"**He has an arm completely made of pizza.." **

Kuwabara: Yum! Pizza!! (gnaws on arm) AHH!! OWWIE!!

Hiei: baka.

Kuwabara: Hey my arm is not made of pizza!! Stop lying to me!!

"Know Your Stars Know Your Stars" 

"**Kazuma Kuwabara"**

"**He is the smartest person in the whole world." **

Kuwabara: kewl!

"Hey! Im supposed to be annoying you!" 

Kuwabara: Im hungry. Since my arm isn't pizza I better go order some. (walks off stage and leaves room)

"Hey, wait! Your not supposed to leave! Come back here now! This is all wrong!! Get back here you idiot!! Get back here!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scene: "_Know Your Stars" Hiei _

"Know Your Stars Know Your Stars" 

Hiei: Gah! (falls out of seat) who's there!?

"**Hiei"**

(stage crew helps Hiei up)

"**Is secretly in the band _Good Charlotte_"**

Hiei: I am not in any stupid band already!!

"**Too bad I won't be _breaking the habit_ of making fun of you guys.."**

Hiei: "Breaking The Habit" isn't even a Good Charlotte song!

"**Oh so you _do_ know their music?"**

Hiei: That's it. I'm leaving. (starts waking away)

Yusuke: Great. Were running out of cast members here.

"No not you too!" Hiei: hn. 

"**(singing) _Girls Don't like boys! Girls like cars and money! La la la la!"_**

Kurama: Make it stop! Make it stop!

Hiei: (jumps with sword and starts slashing "All That" stage and loudspeakers)

"**Gah!! **(singing) **_I just wanna live! Just wanna live just wanna live!"_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eva: Ha ha. I found that one funny. On the "Chronicles Of Life and Death cd there is a song called "Just Want to live" and those are the actual lyrics . Whenever I hear that song I think of Yusuke singing it but in this case I improvised! o My sister gave me the whole _Good Charlotte_ idea. Thanks Helen!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scene: "_Know Your Stars" Kurama_

"Guess whos back? Back again?" 

Kurama: O.O gah!!

"**Know Your stars is back. Tell a friend." **

Kurama: Will you please stop bothering us? It's really getting old.

"Ha ha! It will never get old."

Kurama: So I guess that means the crowd will never "know me"

"yup."

Kurama: Hey, know what? I'm actually having a conversation with you not insulting me.

"uh..opps..Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars.."

Kurama: I knew I shouldn't have said anything..-o-

"Kurama" 

Kurama: -o-U

"Sometimes he helps Hiei butter his dress.."

Kurama: THAT'S IT!!!

Hiei: YOU DIE!!!

"ehh he he, um guys, please don't hurt me I'm just a voice!!..he he, oh and by the way everyone Kurama is holding lessons to teach people to butter their own outfits!! Dress- or not!!"

(Hiei and Kurama are searching for "Know Your Stars Guy")

Eva: ahem. (holding map)

Kurama: Thanks!

(run out to trailer in parking lot..)

"ehh-umm..and that's All That!!! I gotta,…um…GO HIDE!! BYE!"

Crowd: woo!!! All that!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scene: "_Out in the parking lot after Star Meeting" _

TAKE 1

Kuwabara: I KAZUMA KUWABARA WILL SAVE YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YUKINA MY LOVE!!

Hiei: glares at Kuwabara

Yukina: umm..thanks?

Kuwabara: NOW ONWARD TO SAVE THE DAY!!

(RUNS INTO WALL)

OWIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: Kuwabara!! You missed the door you moron!

Kuwabara: Im so sorry! (hack) I have doomed us all!

All: -.-U

Botan: CUT!!

Eva: Re-do that scene guys..

TAKE 2

Kuwabara: I KAZUMA KUWABARA WILL SAVE YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YUKINA MY LOVE!!

Hiei: glares at Kuwabara

Yukina: smiles

Kuwabara: NOW ONWARD TO SAVE THE DAY!!

(RUNS INTO WALL ON THE RIGHT)

OWWIIIIEE!!!!!!!

Yusuke: -.-U kuwabara!!…

Kuwabara: Im sorry Im sorry! I'll get it right this time!

Hiei: This is a total waste of our time…

TAKE 3

Kuwabara: I KAZUMA KUWABARA WILL SAVE YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YUKINA MY LOVE!!

Hiei: glares a lot at Kuwabara

Yukina: Isn't paying attention anymore

Kuwabara: NOW ONWARD!! TO…TO..umm..?

All: SAVE THE DAY!!

Kuwabara: Right! .

All: -.-U

(Runs Inside Trailer)

Botan: .:sigh:. thank goodness we finally got past that scene.

Hiei: Don't be so certain.

All: huh?  
Hiei: This is Kuwabara were dealing with.

_47 minutes later.._

Yusuke: That's It! I'm going in after him.

(Yusuke goes off into trailer)

Botan: gee how long could it take for someone to find the "Know your stars guy" in a small trailer in the parking lot!!

All: o.O

Botan: Sorry .

Yusuke: Kuwabara ran into a wall in the dark.

Hiei: told you.

Eva: .:sigh:. Oh well. We will continue this scene when Kuwabara wakes up.

All: -.-U that may be a while..

Eva: oh.. hey wanna go to pizza hut!?!

All: YEAH!!

Eva: Pizza hut here we come!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

These are all the bloopers for now. If you want to leave your own blooper on a review feel free. I might add it if you would like . I hope everyone enjoyed "Know Your Stars" Ja Ne. EvaMarieCurran .


End file.
